


Just a Cup of Coffee (Tea)

by saintsfan165



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Blind Date, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Minor Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, special connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165
Summary: Sometimes it just takes one cup of coffee (or tea in this case) to find that spark, that special connection to someone.Or...Suki is tired of her roommate Ty Lee setting her up on terrible blind dates. She gives her one last chance or she can never set her up again.
Relationships: Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Just a Cup of Coffee (Tea)

**Author's Note:**

> tw for mentions of suicide and attempted suicide

Just one cup of coffee. 

Just one cup of coffee, or in this case; tea. That was all Suki had agreed to when Ty Lee pleaded for her to go out with this newest guy she had set up for her. This was Ty Lee's fifth attempt to set her up in the eight months since her break-up with Sokka. Needless to say, she was starting to get skeptical of Ty Lee's "amazingly phenomenal" matchmaking skills. 

And blind date guy number five didn't seem to be doing much better than the rest. He was already twelve minutes late according to the time Ty Lee told her to arrive at The Jasmine Dragon. She even arrived a little early due to the fact she was actually nervous. 

...

_ "You're going to love Zuzu–Zuko. Sorry it's just a pet name the girls and I have called him since we were kids." Ty Lee gushed. Suki was surprised that she wanted to set her up with one of her childhood friends. The topic of Ty Lee's youth with friends and family was usually a touchy subject. Apparently there was a lot of drama and baggage that Ty Lee wasn't ready to share with her just yet.  _

_ "Anyway, he's a top graduate from Roku Academy of Science and Technology. Zuko is also a trained fencer with some martial arts training. You guys could train together, it'd be so cute." Ty Lee clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily, staring off into the distance obviously imagining them sparring. "He's also got a bit of an edge but is such an awkward turtleduck that it actually makes him cute and soft. But I think the two of you would get along. He also had a break up with his highschool sweetheart about ten or so months ago. But his… was a lot messier."  _

_ Suki thought back to her break up with Sokka. Clean, mutual, and a promise to still be friends. Of course they would take a break from hanging out, even as friends, for a bit until they found normalcy again–which came around three months later when they told each other they had a date. She couldn't imagine what life would be like without Sokka in it. They had grown so much together. In that moment she felt bad for this Zuko she was going to meet. Dating was tough–especially for her. Being twenty three and newly single meant things had changed. Sokka had asked her to homecoming their sophomore year and they just sort of happened. And when they got to college, Toph had shared more than enough dating horror stories for her not to want to do it.  _

_ "But he's a nice guy, right?"  _

_ Ty Lee laughed. "Nice?" She laughed harder. "Believe me when I say he is a turtleduck at heart. Just get past his walls and you'll be thoroughly surprised."  _

_ "Fine. I'll give him one cup of coffee. But if he fucks up, I'm never letting you set me up again." Suki said with conviction that rivaled Katara's.  _

_ "How about tea!" Ty Lee said without even bothering to look up from her phone. "The Jasmine Dragon, Tuesday at four o'clock." _

_ Suki hummed in agreement, continuing to read her book now that the convincing was over. Tea actually did sound nice, plus Toph wouldn't stop raving about the tea and the teashop's owner. So maybe it'd actually be worth it.  _

_ "Oh and just one more thing." Suki put down her book and gave Ty Lee her full attention. "Try not to make too big of a deal about his scar. It's a sensitive topic for him–triggering even." _

…

And when Zuko showed up thirteen minutes late, she understood why. It was the first thing she noticed. The reddish burn that covered a third of his face was more than noticable and curious. It left Suki with so many questions that she needed to demand the answers too, but she knows in her heart that it would be inappropriate and rude to ask on a first date. 

The second thing she noticed were his beautiful golden iris's. She'd never seen someone with such color in their eyes. The third thing she noticed was that he was still extremely handsome despite the scar. It made her wonder just how truly handsome he would be without the blemish to his face. Perhaps it was a good thing he had it; without the scar he may have been too handsome. Handsome to the point where he'd be one a date with a supermodel like Mai Shojjn instead of her. 

"Uhh, hi. Zuko here," he said with an awkward wave and immediately she understood what Ty Lee meant by awkward turtleduck. So maybe he wouldn't be on a date with Mai Shojjn after all. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had an unexpected guest stop by my place and since I don't really have your contact information, I couldn't really call you to explain." 

His voice was deep and a little raspy, and was coming off as shy and sincere. "It's okay. I'm glad you showed up. I was starting to think that you're just going to be another number in the long list of failed dates Ty Lee has set me up on." 

Zuko chuckled as he took her words as an invitation to sit. "Well I think that would apply to me as well. Seems like Ty Lee has figured out a way of convincing us to go out with random people. I mean she's set me up with like four people since Mai and I broke up." 

Her eyebrows shot up at the mention of Mai. She was only joking when she thought of Mai Shojin. "Mai Shojin?" 

"The supermodel?" 

This time Zuko fully laughed. A sound which made something in her chest feel safe and secure. A sound she wanted to hear over and over again. She didn't understand how his laugh could have such an effect on her. "No. Mai… well she's great, beautiful too, but not a supermodel." 

Things got uncomfortably silent shortly after. The waitress then approached, taking Suki's order only. Apparently she knew Zuko's order by heart and was wondering if his uncle was going to come in today. The answer to which was a shy but caring no followed by a slight pout when the waitress, Jin, wished him luck on his date. 

"So, Zuko… wha-what do you do for work?" She asked, taking a sip of the ginseng tea she had ordered. 

Zuko took a sip as well before answering. "Up until a year ago I used to work here." Suki nodded in understanding, comprehending the way Jin was staring at Zuko when she had returned with their tea. Her first instinct was to glare at Jin, to mark Zuko as hers. It didn't make any sense as to why she was so protective over Zuko. He wasn't hers, they weren't together. Hell, they'd only met ten minutes ago. Yet, she couldn't help but want to claim him as her own. To run her hands through his shaggy hair, to hold his hand, to feel his lips on hers. Yes, the physical attraction was there, now she just had to do what Ty Lee said and get past his walls. "And now I work for Sozin International. The humanitarian and reprimands division specifically. I work on giving homes to people who were displaced by former President Ozai's decrees. 

Ozai. The name put a bad taste in her mouth. That man–monster–had done so much to try and destroy not only hers, but the world's heritage, their shared history. Back home on Kyoshi she had heard the terrible things Ozai and his predecessors had done to the environment and the Air Nomad sanctuaries. "Well that's good," she answered. "Someone has to clean up that monster's mess. I mean could you imagine working for him, let alone living with him. I heard that his wife killed herself to get away from his abuse and his daughter was driven to the point of insanity. And the son, I heard he was so pathetic that his father cast him out. I mean if you ask me, he was the lucky one." 

Zuko shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He looked, pained and angry. She was startled by how easy it was for her to read his emotions. Like she'd known him all her life. "I don't think he'd consider himself the lucky one." He was so quiet that she barely heard him. "I think he has to live with the guilt that he wasn't strong enough to get his sister away from his father. I think that he probably blames himself for what happened to her. Maybe he even got really low at one point and tried to do the unthinkable because he was so wrought with guilt that he couldn't live with himself anymore. But maybe he had a stubborn uncle that checked in on him every day and found him lying in a pool of his own blood and called an ambulance. Maybe said uncle saved his life and helped him get better. Had him focus on helping those who couldn't help themselves. Take his old job at Sozin International and help people…" Zuko trailed off realizing what he had just said. To a complete and total stranger no less. "I… I'm sorry. This was a mistake. I should go." 

He put a fifty dollar bill on the table and quickly stood from his chair. "One cup!" 

Zuko froze and looked back at Suki. It was the first time that he truly saw her. What he expected to see was scared, or disgusted, instead he saw proud, determined and eager. She was ready to try this date again. To meet an attractive stranger and chat about things like their ridiculous friends or odd eccentric uncle's. Possibly even fall in love again. But she was ready, and so was he. He was tired of the mindless hookups or dates he went on. He just wanted to be vulnerable with someone and not feel judged or shamed, and in a matter of ten minutes with Suki, he'd successfully felt it. He felt the spark. "One cup of coffee was what I told Ty Lee. I told her that you'd have one cup of coffee to convince me that she was actually a good matchmaker. And I'd really like to be able to say she was right." Suki looked down at her cup. "I'm not done with my tea yet." 

Zuko took a shaky breath and sat back down. He knew that Jin was most certainly texting his uncle with updates on what happened. He smiled at the thought of his uncle reading Jim's play by play.

Zuko tried to leave!

But the girl stopped him! 

Now he's sitting down again.

They're still just staring at each other!?!

He knew his uncle would at least be pleased that he didn't run out. Not this time. It made him think about his uncle's reaction to Suki. Of course the old man would compliment her beauty, and it would embarrass the hell out of Zuko. Then he'd probably share some tea and tell her one of the countless embarrassing stories of him in his youth. He could see himself trying to rationalize why he wanted to be a turtleduck and swim with them when he didn't know how to swing. He could see Suki laughing and pulling him in for a kiss on the cheek, claiming that he was adorable. 

Staring across the table at Suki, he could imagine all of that. It was something he wasn't going to run away from. "One cup? Dare to make it two?" 

Suki smiled. "A second cup of tea sounds lovely." 

The rest of the night flew by and before either of them knew it, Jin was kindly telling Zuko to "get the fuck out dude! I want to go home. I got some Dragon Prince to binge." 

Suki laughed at Zuko's embarrassment and he quickly, properly, paid the bill. The two decided that it was a perfect night for a walk, so they took a little tour of Ba Sing Sae at night. 

"I forget sometimes just how lovely this city could be," Suki said as they passed a local park. The park stadium lights were on as a local kickball game was happening. Zuko never understood how it was even a sport. "Growing up on my island I didn't see a lot of the world. I left when I was sixteen and went to a private highschool in Omashu. It's where I met all my closest friends. Maybe you could meet them one day?" She asked with a sliver of hope in her voice. 

"That would be great. I'd introduce you to mine, but they only consist of my sister, my ex and Ty Lee. Which you already know her and I don't think taking a date to meet an ex would be a good idea," he jested as Suki linked her arm with his in order to get closer to him. 

"You're just a lot warmer than me, that's all." She swore, failing to hide the growing blush on her cheeks. Thankfully if Zuko said something, she could just blame the cold wind. 

They walked aimlessly, finding themselves approaching one of the local street vendors for two cups of hot chocolate. Zuko then guided the two of them to a small, but beautiful park. 

"I've never been here before," Suki said with astonishment. She'd lived in Ba Sing Sae for five years now and never in that time of exploring the city had she stumbled upon this place. 

"It's a very discreet place. I had it built in memory of my mother," Zuko admitted. There was such a softness in his voice that Suki did nothing else but tug on his arm, pulling him in closer. She rested her head on his shoulder as he guided them to one of the benches. They sat peacefully for some time just staring at the small pond that had the cutest turtleducks she'd ever seen. Apparently they were big fans of Zuko since they constantly swam up to him for attention. "Sorry guys, I don't have any bread." Eventually the turtleducks came to the conclusion that no matter how much they begged Zuko, he didn't have any bread. "I come here to think. So I'm here a lot," he explained. 

"Hey, some of us prefer libraries or like a beach house to think. Others like to befriend cute turtleducks," she teased as Zuko playfully bumped her shoulder. 

"You know," he said, fully turning to gaze at her. "You're the first person I've ever brought here. And I know it's just a garden but it's special… just like you." 

She stared deep into his eyes as she found herself tearing down a wall he had built. She was special. And having him gaze at her with such joy and happiness, she felt special. She wanted to make him feel special every day that he'd have her. She didn't even care that she found herself slowly leaning in towards him as if there was an unstoppable force pulling them together. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to fight it. 

The kiss wasn't some ridiculous display of fireworks that her, Ty Lee, and Katara always say happen in romcoms. But it made her feel like she was in one. She swore that she heard the turtleducks harmonize some delightful melody, that the stars did seem to shine a little brighter. But none of that mattered. What mattered was that when she pulled away and looked at the man she had just kissed, all she saw was a promise. A promise to fight for and protect her heart. And she knew he would keep his promise. Just like she would keep hers to never let him feel like he was lesser than. In that kiss she promised to take care of his heart and never be the one to hurt it. 

At the end of the night, after Zuko had walked her to her apartment and kissed her goodnight she pulled out her phone to text Ty Lee. 

_ You were right. Zuko is pretty great _

**_So are you going to get 1 more cup? Lol_ **

_ Shush u. I had a great time and am seeing him again tomorrow. Plus his kiss was just...wow _

**_Swoon! <3_ **

_ Ugh I can't believe u just said that. I take it ur spending the night at your gf? _

**_Yup. Gotta go. Luv u babe_ **

_ Luv u too _

Ty Lee immediately opened her Pinterest and started adding things to her 'Maid of Honor board's. The one specifically labeled as 'Suki's maid of honor'. 

"What are you doing Ty?" Azula groaned from beside her on the bed. 

"You know how I set Zuko up with my roommate?" 

"Mhmm," Azula mumbled. 

"It went really well, so I'm just making sure I'm prepared for stuff," she said. She put her phone down and turned off the light, cuddling into Azula as her girlfriend's arm wrapped around her. "I'm going to be the best maid of honor ever!" 

"I'm sure you will," Azula answered, half asleep.

"Goodnight Zula" 

"Goodnight love." 

One cup of coffee between Zuko and Suki was all it was going to take for Ty Lee to know their future. She just wished she'd paired them sooner. Still, it was going to be nice to have the two of them indebted to her for the rest of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was just browsing all my unfinished works and I saw this one that was practically done. Finished it up late last night and here we are ")


End file.
